


Movie Night

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Next to them Anne and Dan are snuggled together, eating pizza and sipping wine. They’re all in comfy sweats and pajamas, like a bunch of overgrown kids. A lawyer, a doctor, a journalist, and a symbiote watching Star Wars and having a slumber party. Eddie never, ever would have predicted this.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have not read the Venom comics (though I want to!). I use he/him pronouns for Venom and refer to him as Venom. This is some good ole tooth-rottingly sweet fluff :)

Eddie trudges up the hill towards Anne’s apartment, box of fancy cupcakes in hand. Sweat curls down the back of his neck even though the temperature outside is chilly and overcast. He feels hot and sticky underneath his hoodie. He’s never going to get used to hiking up and down the hilly San Francisco streets.

 **You’re out of shape** Venom rumbles, a stray tendril sneaking out of Eddie’s hoodie to swipe away the sweat.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll go jogging in Golden Gate Park tomorrow,” Eddie says. He’s breathing hard but at last he’s at Anne’s doorstep. He shifts the cupcake box under one arm and reaches for the buzzer.

There’s a clatter on the stairs and then Anne’s at door, blond hair tugged back into a messy ponytail and wearing the Star Wars onesie Eddie had given her last Christmas. He can’t deny that his heart lurches at the sight. Venom senses what he’s feeling and sends a few tendrils out to rub his back. It’s nice and allows him to let the regret go and smile.

“You’re late,” Anne chides as she steps out of the way to let him in.

“Sorry.” Eddie kicks off his shoes and follows Anne upstairs. “We had an incident trying to bake brownies.”

“Oh?” Anne’s already grinning. “Do tell.”

“Tell what?” Dan peeks his head out from the kitchen. He’s wearing a cute blue gingham apron over his sweats. Eddie’s never seen him look so casual and… it’s a good look. Damn.

 **Nothing wrong with looking** Venom reminds him. Thankfully, due to regular interaction with the couple, Venom has warmed up to Dan as well as Anne. It helps when both of them are on the same page about friends and enemies.

“Uhhh. We were gonna bring brownies but there was an accident.” Eddie scratches at his scalp, further messing up his perpetual bedhead.

“You never were much of a cook,” Anne comments. She weaves around Dan, grabbing plates while he checks the pizza in the oven.

 **Eddie makes good tater tots** Venom says. He appears over Eddie’s shoulder, his monstrous face smiling at Anne and Dan.

“Thanks, buddy,” Eddie says. He tips his chin up and Venom gives him a brief, affectionate nuzzle.

“Hey, uh, Venom,” Dan gives him an awkward wave.

Anne laughs and blows Venom an air kiss. “Heya, champ.”

Venom purrs, the feeling is subvocal and Eddie feels it in his chest. He rubs his chest, smiling softly. Having Venom on his team makes this so much easier. Makes _everything_ easier and better.

“Okay, so what happened?” Dan prompts. He pours wine for them and Anne hands Eddie a glass.

“Yeah, so we got the ingredients, made the brownies, put them in the oven—”

Anne interrupts, “That dinky toaster oven?!”

“Yes, Anne,” Eddie sighs. “It can handle brownies. Or well, it probably could.”

 **Eddie forgot to set a timer** Venom interjects. He sounds smug which is totally unfair considering what happened.

“I would have remembered,” Eddie complains, turning his attention to Venom, “if _someone_ wasn’t being distracting.”

Anne and Dan share a look. “Distracting?” Anne asks sweetly.

“Uh.” Eddie can feel himself blushing. He wasn’t going to tell this part of it.

**I believe Eddie’s referring to when I bent him over the couch and—**

“OKAY!” Eddie shouts and tries to cover Venom’s enormous, toothy mouth with his hands. “They do _not_ need the details, Venom. Jesus.”

When he risks looking at Anne he finds her clutching Dan’s shoulder, laughing so hard she can hardly stand. Dan looks appropriately flustered, his face and even his ears flushed.

 **Humans.** Venom mutters. **It’s not _that_ shocking.**

“Just a little bit,” Dan says, pinching two fingers together to demonstrate. “But, for the record, I’m happy that you both are happy.”

“Yeah, thanks man,” Eddie mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. He downs half his glass of wine. “We are happy.”

“Okay, okay,” Anne wheezes, now that she’s done laughing. “Whew. Okay. So you were _busy_ and I’m guessing the brownies burned?”

“Uh-huh.” Eddie nods. “But it got worse though because the smoke alarm started going off.”

 **IT WAS SO LOUD** Venom’s voice booms in the small kitchen. **WE WERE TOO DISTRESSED TO TURN IT OFF**.

“Right. We were freaking out. It wasn’t MRI terrible but fuck, man, it was loud and annoying and would not stop!” Eddie waves his hands next to his head. “I was trying to open a window when Venom bailed on me.”

Venom shrugs Eddie’s shoulders as if to say _what can you do_.

“That threw me off balance,” Eddie continues, “and I tipped over and hit my head on the fucking radiator.” He rubs his forehead even though Venom’s long since healed him and taken away the pain. “Which knocked me out for I don’t know how long.”

“And the alarm was just going off this whole time?” Anne asks.

 **It was.** Venom shudders. **Until Chad busted in and turned it off.**

“Who’s Chad?” Dan asks.

“Our neighbor,” Eddie supplies. “He used to be this big douche bag but after the Life Foundation pretty much ruined our place he started being nicer.”

 **He’s afraid of us** Venom says proudly.

“We may have threatened him once,” Eddie concedes. “Anyways he got the alarm sorted and Venom came back and took care of me and here we are. With cupcakes which I guarantee are better than burnt brownies.”

 **I liked them** Venom says.

“Oh, V, you didn’t.” Anne shakes her head and pours Eddie some more wine.

**Still chocolate. Very crunchy.**

The timer goes off and Dan leaps to action, sliding the pizza onto a cutting board and slicing it. Anne puts another frozen pizza into the oven and sets the timer again.

“To supplement your chocolate habit,” Dan explains, “we have two pizzas: meat lovers and veggie lovers. They might not be as exciting as live lobster but…” He gives Eddie and Venom a wide grin.

“Dan, you’ve gotta let that one go,” Eddie groans and covers his face, rubbing his knuckles into his eye sockets.

“Do I?” Dan asks. But he’s laughing so Eddie knows he’s only picking at them out of affection. Or something.

Venom ducks back into Eddie, his thoughts filling Eddie’s mind. Things like **Is Dan flirting with us?** and **We should take them to that sushi place we like.**

“Alright boys,” Anne interrupts, “let’s get this party started.”

They all grab plates and load up on pizza before moving into the den. It’s a bit of a squeeze to fit onto the couch but they manage. Anne sits between Eddie and Dan, though it’s Dan who puts an arm around her shoulders. Venom takes note and slides his arms around Eddie’s waist. His face hovers near Eddie’s and he tracks every bite of pizza. Eddie smiles fondly and pats Venom’s face.

“Everyone ready?” Dan asks. He grabs the remote and plays the movie they had queued up. It’s a classic film that they all love and one that Eddie’s been wanting to share with Venom. He’s hoping his symbiote will like it.

The familiar score plays and the yellow text scrolls across the galaxy, relating the dire circumstances of the rebels.

 **Your heart is racing** Venom thinks. His arms tighten around Eddie and he feels so warm and comfortable. Perfect.

“I’m happy that we’re doing this,” Eddie whispers. “This is nice.”

 **I like this, too** Venom agrees.

Next to them Anne and Dan are snuggled together, eating pizza and sipping wine. They’re all in comfy sweats and pajamas, like a bunch of overgrown kids. A lawyer, a doctor, a journalist, and a symbiote watching Star Wars and having a slumber party. Eddie never, ever would have predicted this.

Eddie’s seen this movie many times since childhood and welcomes Venom’s commentary, some of which Venom says aloud for Anne and Dan’s benefit, and some of which he only shares with Eddie. It’s hilarious hearing Venom talk about wanting to eat Luke’s face because he’s annoying, though he eventually comes to like him as a character.

Dan gets up and brings more pizza and Venom encourages Eddie to eat more. It’s still amazing to him how much he can eat. Symbiote metabolism, the new wonder diet. Venom pokes his belly and reminds him that they’re going running tomorrow. Eddie grumbles at him but Venom offers him some mouthwatering incentive if he’s good and works out like he’s supposed to.

After the pizza they break into the chocolate cupcakes and another bottle of wine. Anne and Dan are both a little tipsy and silly, making them even more cuddle prone. Venom gets in the spirit and curls up against Eddie’s chest. Eddie holds him and rests his chin on top of Venom’s head. Their mutual contentment pulses through him. Eddie sighs blissfully and appreciates the symmetry of watching an intergalactic love story with the extraterrestrial love of his life.

“Love you, V,” he whispers.

Venom shivers happily, a reaction copied from Eddie. **Love you, Eddie. Always.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
